The HalfBreed
by Pyromanic519
Summary: When a new student appears, he quickly stirs up trouble. Soon, he an his family must fight for control of the Angel and Demon worlds. As he and his half-angel, half-demon family fight for control, alliances and enemies will be made. Canceled indefinitely
1. Elementary Introductions

Total-Insanity519: Alright people, I've revised the first chapter, (Somewhat) and am now working on the second chapter. Keep your fingers crossed for quick updates. Thanks for reading.

As the streetlights began to one-by-one turn on across Japan, what seemed to be a boy feel from the sky. He was hurtling towards earth, his eyes closed, and his face set in a small frown. As he neared the roof of a skyscraper, his eyes opened. He twisted himself upward, and a pair of large black, leathery wings, that looked as if they belonged to some sort of large bat, unfurled from his back. They began to flap, and slowed his decent so that he lightly landed on the roof. They disappeared into his shoulder blades (Revealing two large rips in his shirt, but no blood,) and he walked to the edge of the roof. He whispered to himself:

"I finally made it."

And with that he jumped off, falling about 100 feet, before large white feathery wings unfurled from where the bat wings of earlier had been. They flapped and he flew forward and a bit upwards, letting out a large, excited shot, and he twirled around, doing tricks and flipping. He flew off to a place where he knew he could stay.

…

"Misha-san, let go of Kotaro-chan!"

"But I'm happy'su!"

"Seriously Misha-san, get off of me!"

Kotaro was on the floor, Misha with her arms wrapped around him. Koboshi was trying her best to separate them, but was failing.

"Doesn't that get a little old Kotaro-chan?" Takashi asked from above.

"It was old when it started! I don't have a choice though, do I?" Kotaro shouted Angrily from the ground.

"Excuse me." A voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to see a boy with snow-white hair, and deep black eyes. He had a rather handsome face, and was wearing a uniform.

"Hey." Takashi said casually.

"Hi. Can you tell me where the sixth grade class is? I'm supposed to see the teacher." He said casually.

"Yeah. We're in there, so I can show you." Kotaro said from the ground.

"Although, it looks like you're a bit busy right now. Maybe someone else." The boy said with a nervous smile.

"I'll take you." Takashi said with a smile, starting to lead the boy towards the school.

"Don't leave me!" Kotaro pleaded. Takashi laughed and walked away with the boy.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Morai." The boy told him.

"Morai? Are you a new student or something?" Takashi asked.

"Yup. I just transferred." Morai said with a smile.

"From where?" Takashi asked.

"Well... Let's just say it's a foreign school" Morai told him.

"Oh…" Takashi said blankly.

"So…" He said casting around for a topic. "What's your family like?" Takashi asked.

"Well my Mom and Dad are pretty much the two most different people you'll ever meet, but they both love each other a lot. It's kinda hard to explain. And I have 7 brothers and 10 sisters." Morai said.

"Wow! So you have 17 siblings? Your parents must be pretty wealthy to take care of all of you!" Takashi said in amazement.

"Well, some of them were born before my Mom and Dad met, so I have half-sibling too, but yeah, 18 siblings. My Dad's the head of a big company, and my Mom is the head of a competing business. So either way, one of them gets a big pay, and me and my family can live comfortably." Morai said happily.

"Your family's amazing Morai. My parents are just normal people. Sort of." Takashi said with a sigh. Morai laughed at this. The two talked more as they made their way to the classroom. They walked in to see their teacher writing on the board. He turned around.

"Ayanokoji? What is it?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm Morai Tenkuma. I'm a transfer student." Morai spoke up.

"Oh Tenkuma, right. I got a notice about you. Thanks for coming, but it wasn't really necessary. You can just wait outside the door for now. Class is about to start, and I'll introduce you when everyone's here." The teacher said as the bell rang. Morai bowed and exited.

"So you made friends with Morai?" The teacher asked.

"Yup. He's pretty cool." Takashi said, taking his seat. The class slowly filed in, each taking a look at the white-haired boy leaning casually against the wall outside the room. They were whispering to each other, some girls giggling, and then Mitarai came in.

"Ayanokoji! I, Hiroshi Mitarai, am impressed that you came to class so early, but you still cannot beat me with your futile attempts to suck up to the teacher!" He yelled passionately. Morai listened interestedly as he heard the yelling from outside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Takashi said casually. The teacher interrupted before Mitarai could respond.

"Take your seats everyone. Go on, sit down. Alright class, today, we have a new student joining us from-"

"Another new student? I, Hiroshi Mitarai, am supposed to be the new student here! I will not allow another to upstage me!" Mitarai yelled.

"Well it's not up to you, so please stop yelling and behave!" The teacher said angrily. Mitarai bowed his head.

"As I was saying, his name's Morai Tenkuma, and he transferred here from another country." The classroom instantly started buzzing with whispered conversations.

"Settle down! Alright Tenkuma, you can come in." The teacher called, and in walked Morai.

"Hi, I'm Morai Tenkuma, and I'm glad I could be here. I hope we can all get along, and I hope I don't cause too much trouble for you all." Morai said happily, with a slight nervous tone. " "I'm one of 19 children, I moved her from America, my parents are wealthy, and my hobbies are piano, basketball, fencing, and cooking." Morai said, introducing himself. The class remained silent. When the teacher told him to take a seat, he walked to a seat near Takashi and sat down.

"Alright class, today, I've planned a pop quiz for you." The teacher announced. The class groaned as one.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be hard for those who study like they're suppose to. Tenkuma, you don't have to take it if you don't want to, since I know that American education is different. You might not be as far along as we are in math and-" Morai cut the teacher off.

"No, I'm fine with taking the quiz." Morai said happily. The teacher shrugged and handed him a test, while the class stared. They slowly started working, with Takashi finishing first, then Mitarai. Mitarai looked smug as more and more students passed by, while Morai continued to work on his paper.

"So Takashi, how do you think you did?" Morai asked Takashi casually.

"Ten-chan always does the best out of everyone in class." Koboshi piped up.

"Oh really? Interesting." Morai said with an interested smirk. "Well then I guess you better get used to 2nd."

"We'll see about that. And who knows, maybe Mitarai will make you his "Eternal Rival" just like me." Takashi said sarcastically.

"Eternal Rival?"

"Don't ask." Takashi said with a sigh.

"Well anyway, I can't wait to see what kind of people I'll be competing against. Although my old classmates were lazy morons, so I guess I might have to work to keep my place."

"Just like me! I barely study, and I get the top grades." Takashi bragged.

"It's true. He helps us sometimes with things we don't understand. But he's still and idiot when it comes to anything else. Right Koboshi-chan?" Kotaro said with a smile.

"Yup. And even though he tries to act cool, he's an even bigger idiot around Shia-chan!" Koboshi said with a smile.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that!" Takashi said angrily.

"Who's Shia-chan Takashi? I didn't think someone like you would set your eyes on one girl." Morai said, a playful grin on his face.

"I don't like her like that!" Takashi yelled. They laughed.

"Hey quiet! There are still tests out!" The teacher scolded them. They apologized, and stopped talking.

…

"So what did you bring for lunch Kotaro-chan?"

"Eh? Oh Shia-chan made me lunch today."

"Shia-chan made you lunch again? Lucky!"

It was lunch hour, and many of the students were worried about test scores, talking about it while eating whatever food they had brought with them. It reminded Morai more of what his brother described High School as then of an Elementary School.

Morai watched silently as the three friends talked to each other.

"So Morai, what did you bring for lunch?" Takashi asked.

"Me? I made my own lunch. It's not much, but I like it." He said, pulling out a small bag.

"What? You're parents are rich! Surely you can do better than that! Here, have some of Shia-chan's food! She's a great cook." Takashi said cheerily, taking some of Kotaro's food out from the box.

"Hey! Don't go offering my food to other people!" Kotaro said angrily.

"It's okay, I'll just go on with my sandwich." Morai said with a smile.

The four talked for a while, and they told each other all about what kind of friends they had, while Morai told them about his siblings. After a while, Morai started to dig into his backpack. He pulled out a a few boxes wrapped in cloth. He handed one to each of his three friends.

They looked at them for a while, and when they opened them, they revealed three decorated desserts.

"What are these?" Kotaro asked.

"I like to cook, so I thought I'd bring some for school. A sandwich is great, but it's boring."

Takashi's had a cake that was made in the shape of the Yin-Yang symbol, but instead of the dots in the centers, there was an angel in the dark side, and a demon in the white side, and Kotaro's held a large cherry pie, with chocolate crust and whip cream, with a strawberry on top.

Koboshi's held a red box. In it had rows and rows of multi-colored and different shaped candies.

"Wow!" They exclaimed at once.

"These look really good. You seriously made these yourself?" Takashi asked in amazement.

"Yup. I've had one of our chefs give me lessons since I was 6."

The three stared at him in disbelief.

"What? I like to cook." He said defensively.

"Wow…" They all said, and went quiet. They sat in silence for a minute or two, until Morai asked loudly, "Alright, why is everyone so quiet?"

"Sorry, sorry, just got caught up in the moment." Takashi said with a smile.

"Sure… Whatever." Morai said with a confused expression, and finished the last bite of his sandwich as the bell rang.

…

After school ended, Morai waved goodbye to the others and walked home with Kotaro.

"So you and your family live in the same apartment building as me?" Kotaro asked.

"No, just me. My parents and my siblings are still in Japan. But I got tired of changing houses where it took me a month to find everything, so I decided to get a small place. Which is how I found your apartment building." Morai told him.

"Oh okay. It just seemed like a big coincidence." Kotaro said. Morai and Kotaro began talking for awhile, and said goodbye when they got there. Kotaro wasn't exactly sure why Morai stopped outside the building, but went into his room anyway.

As soon as he was sure no one was looking, Morai expanded two white, feathery wings, and flew straight to the roof. He lightly landed on top, and his wings folded back. He sighed, and walked to the center. He sat down, closed his eyes, and crossed his legs Indian style. He focused hard on something, and suddenly felt a jolt go through his body.

"So there are some here. I'll drop by to see them tonight. But for now, time to go have some fun." Morai whispered to himself. He stood up, walked to the ledge, and jumped off.

* * *

Total-Insanity519: So, how'd you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad, and I hope you continue to read the story! THANK YOU, FOR READING! ARIGATO! PANCAKES!


	2. Demons and Angels But Mostly Demons

Total-Insanity519: Okay, that didn't take as long. Only a little bit to re-write. Anyway, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

As Morai walked up the stairs, he started to regret using so much demon power. It was fun and all, but it caused his body to overload on demon energy, so that his angel wings couldn't come out until his body went back to normal. Until then, he had to hide his demon wings under a jacket, and act like a normal human. His demon wings couldn't fly like the angel wings, so he was stuck taking the stairs. It didn't occur to him until after he reached the roof that he could have just teleported.

"Damn. I hate when that happens." He cursed under his breath, and went over to the bed that he had moved up there when no one was looking, and plopped down on it, putting his arms behind his head and looking at the stars. He turned his head to the T.V. that he had brought with the bed, and turned it on with the remote.

"And just minutes ago, a minor earthquake erupted where I'm standing. No aftershocks are expected, and there are no casualties. Although it seems normal, some authorities believe that it had a more sinister cause. For all the late breaking news, this is Late Night News."

"Idiots. Sinister cause my butt. It was just a little fun. No one got hurt." Morai said angrily at the T.V., turned it off, and heaved a large sigh.

"Man, humans need to learn to loosen up. I could have done a lot worse than that." Morai said casually, and lifting himself off of his bead.

"Well, I guess I should go pay them a visit. They should at least know what I am." Morai said. Grabbed some bags from his backpack and opened the door leading downstairs, and walked down the stairs. He stopped on the third floor, and knocked on one of the doors.

A girl with short black hair and black eyes, who was wearing an apron answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Morai Tenkuma. I just moved in and although I'm new here, I thought I'd get to know some of my neighbors." Morai said with a smile. The girl smiled back and let him in. Morai bowed and walked in, looking around.

"Nice place. Much better than mine." Morai said immediately.

"It's not mine. I live here with my friend."

"Oh, well I still think you should have some credit. Judging by that apron, I'm guessing you do a lot of work around here." Morai said. The girl blushed.

"Oh well, I guess you could…"

"Shia-chan! Who's at the door'su?" A voice called.

"I-It's just a new neighbor Misha-san!" Shia called back.

"Wait a minute… Shia… That seems familiar." Morai said suddenly, trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

A girl with long pink hair appeared in the hall.

"New neighbor'su! Yay'su!" Misha exclaimed excitedly and ran forward, and began shaking Morai's hand very forcefully and saying random things like: "Hi'su! What's you're favorite color? Where do you live? What's your name? Are you happy?" And things of that nature.

"Um… Blue, On the roof, Morai, and sort of." Morai said blankly. Misha's face brought back a memory.

"Oh yeah! That's where I recognized your name Shia! I heard Takashi and those other guys talking about you. Something about you and Takashi." Morai said.

"Oh yeah'su! You're that boy from earlier! Nice to meet you'su!" Misha said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you too Misha-san." Morai said with a slightly freaked out smile.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room. I'll make us some tea" Shia said with a smile.

"Sounds really nice." Morai said, and followed the two into the living room. Shia hurried into the kitchen, and began making tea. Morai looked around while Misha bounced up and down in excitement. They waited for a few minutes until Shia brought in a tray of tea cups. She filled two cups and gave them to Morai and Misha.

"Why don't you have some Shia-san?" Morai asked.

"Well, I didn't want to use too much. It's getting expensive." Shia said quietly.

"Nonsense, here I'll make you some with tea ingredients of my own." Morai said, standing up.

"No no, you're a guest." Shia said. Morai sighed and sat back down.

"Well at least have some." Morai said, offering Shia his cup.

"Shia-chan can have some of mine!" Misha said, practically forcing her cup into Shia's hands.

"O-okay." Shia said. All three smiled. Morai took a sip. He set his cup down and began to talk.

"So… I have something to tell you guys, but first I need to explain something else." Morai said.

"Okay." Shia said happily.

"Alright. Well, do either of you know about that earthquake from earlier tonight?" Morai asked. The two nodded.

"Well… That was me." Morai said quickly. Shia and Misha became confused.

"Now, you both know about the demons and angels and all that stuff." Morai began.

"How did you know about-?" Shia began.

"Let me finish. Well, how I know about them is because I am one." Morai said, taking off his jacket to show his demon wings. His shirt was ripped where they protruded from his back.

"You're a demon'su?" Misha asked.

"Wow." Shia said quietly.

"Welll actually I'm-"

"So, you're a demon kid?" A voice asked. Morai looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

"Down here."

Morai looked down, and saw Nyaa looking at him.

"Uh, did you're cat just talk to me?" Morai asked Shia.

"I'm no cat!" Nyaa said angrily.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that other black fuzzy whiskered animal." Morai said sarcastically, forgetting that he was arguing with what he thought was a cat.

"I meant I'm a demon in disguise!" Nyaa yelled.

"Seriously? A demon cat?" Morai asked with a smirk.

"I'M NOT A CAT!"

"Alright, alright! I get it you're a demon, not a cat. No cat. Got it." Morai said.

"Anyway," Nyaa said, trying to cool down, "Did you say you caused that earthquake?"

"Yeah." Morai said.

"Well it was pathetic." Nyaa snapped at Morai. A vein twitched on Morai's head, and he snapped his fingers. Nyaa let out a yelp as electricity passed through his fur.

"Now what was that about my earthquake?" Morai asked menacingly.

"It was weak! No casualties! No one hospitalized! Not even one concussion! What kind of demon causes an earthquake without any one getting hurt?" Nyaa said angrily.

"I'm not a demon." Morai said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not a demon. At least, not a full one. That's what I was trying to say before you showed up." Morai said, sitting down again.

"You're aware that 20 years ago, something weird happened. It was an event that no one had ever seen before then. An angel and a demon had gotten married."

"I know that. I still hate that man. Marrying an angel, what was he thinking?" Nyaa said.

"Don't talk about my parents that way." Morai said angrily.

"You're parents? You're the kid of those two? " Nyaa asked in shock.

"Yes. I'm one of 18 kids actually. I'm half-demon, half-angel. I'm the 12th of my kind in existence. That's why I didn't hurt anyone. My good angel personality prevents me from hurting people. I can go crazy if I kill someone. But thankfully, that's pretty much the biggest effect my angel side has on me. And my powers don't affect each other very much." Morai explained.

"You've gotta be kidding me! A boy with a part angel personality caused more havoc than my own apprentice?" Nyaa said angrily.

"Not only that, but I let my secret about angels and demons get out faster than she did. I'll show you my powers tomorrow if you want. I usually have a new way to use my powers every couple of nights.

"Hmmm…" Nyaa said, deep in thought. He apparently made up his mind.

"Fine. We'll see tomorrow just how good of a demon you are. And maybe Shia will get something out of it." Nyaa said officially.

"Alright then." Morai said, standing up and heading for the balcony.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that, angel wings burst out from the holes in his shirt, and he flew up to the roof.

"What a weird kid." Nyaa said, walking back inside.

* * *

Total-Insanity519: Alright, that's the second chapter. And for tonight, until next time, PEACE OUT!


End file.
